


Who Influences Who: A Love Story in Six Headlines

by scribbledmargins



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, News Media, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbledmargins/pseuds/scribbledmargins
Summary: What's going on with Senator Matthews and that evil guy from that evil company anyway?
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Who Influences Who: A Love Story in Six Headlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqualined (inabstract)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabstract/gifts).



> Because we all know that if a senator who wants to save the polar bears starts hanging out with someone who was trying to buy his vote in the other direction it would ruffle a few feathers right?

**Senator Eric Matthews Responds to Progressive Backlash**

_Andrea Martin_

New York’s Junior Senator, Eric Matthews was spotted out on Wednesday evening with lobbyist Jack Hunter. The move caused quite a bit of backlash among Matthews’ supporters and climate advocates alike. “Yeah, I’m feeling pretty disappointed,” said Lucy Barnes of Citizens Climate Lobby, “We all recognize Jack Hunter as a up and coming player for the oil and natural gas lobby, so for Senator Matthews to even take a meeting with him feels a bit like a slap in the face after he ran on such a climate focused platform.” 

Matthews was quick to brush off the suggestion that his vote is for sale, tweeting Wednesday night, “The only thing Jack was buying was my drinks. We’ve been friends for a long, long time. That wasn’t a business meeting, it was just a friendly lunch. I remain committed to being a voice for climate change in the Senate.” 

**  
  
  
**

**Matthews Courting Big Oil?**

_Tim Parks_

Sen. Eric Matthews of New York is once again the target of ire after denying more rumors that his relationship with Jack Hunter is anything besides old college roommates playing catch up. The pair have been seen dining together three times in a little under a week here in DC, and Matthews’ supporters-turned-critics are starting chafe. They believe that it is just a matter of time before he will betray the climate cause, an opinion strengthened by a former member of the senators campaign staff who came forward yesterday to confirm that Hunter was never a guest at any fundraising events, nor did she remember seeing his name anywhere. Some found this news encouraging, as it suggests there was no bid for Matthews vote going on behind the scenes via campaign donations, but it certainly casts the story that they have been close for over fifteen years into a suspicious light. 

When asked point blank about the rumors while appearing on Rachel Maddow last night, Matthews once again seemed cavalier, saying: “Rachel, I understand their concern, I really do, but there is nothing untoward going on here.” He followed this statement up by joking, “maybe big oil should be the ones worried, huh? Maybe I’m the one seducing him out of a life of crime.” 

His choice of the word ‘seduced’ has sparked some backlash from conservative pundits.

**  
  
**

**For Whom The Whistle Blows**

_Mara Hawn_

People leave jobs every day, but rarely do they do so quite so publicly, or with quite so much intent to burn the place down on their way out. Jack Hunter--a lobbyist who was known to few outside the beltway until about two months ago when he started popping up in DC and NYC and on instagram with climate activist and Junior Senator Eric Matthews, leading to several rumors that Matthews was preparing to turn his back on his progressiv supporters-- took to social media today to announce that he has left his cushy position in the oil and natural gas lobby, saying that he regrets the years he spent there but “[Does] not expect to be forgiven for them.” The post was also shared by Senator Matthews, who simply captioned it with “Proud of you.” 

It is unclear what Hunters next step will be. In what many are saying is surely not a coincidence, a mere hour after Hunter made his announcement, CNN announced that they had received hundreds of pages of internal documents from the ONGL, revealing years of corruption, flagrant misuse of funds, and documents detailing bribery and blackmail involving several members of Congress. More on this story as it develops.

**  
  
  
**

**Just Bros?**

_Ashley Grey_

Just a few weeks ago Jack Hunter publicly quit his job and (allegedly) leaked all kinds of first about his former employers to the press, but he and long-time friend Sen. Eric Matthews are back in the rumor mill, but this time for something a bit more salacious than policy. Even as Jack is making moves to fully cement his reputation as a traitor to big oil by founding a company dedicated to funding new and innovative clean energy research, he has been even more visible on the personal instagram page of his senator bff. And these aren’t just ‘bros goals’ photos like they’ve posted in the past. No, these are decidedly more domestic in nature and being posted at...suspicious times to say the least (midnight omelettes and cozy drinks for two at 1789, anyone). The most recent culprit though comes from Jack himself who posted a selfie on his story yesterday this morning featuring bedhead and a backdrop that many followers were quick to cross reference and identify as...the master bath that’s featured in some of Eric’s own mirror selfies. Despite a minor blow up on twitter this morning both men have remained mum. But we can’t help but wonder: does silence speak louder than denials? 

**  
  
  
**

**“The Rumors Are True” Sen. Matthews Confirms Relationship**

_Lip Matlin_

After several months of speculation fueled by social media posts and cheeky press comments, New York's Junior Senator today took to Instagram to kick off Pride Month by confirming two things. The first that he is a proud member of the LGBTQ community. The second that he is in a happy and committed relationship with longtime friend Jack Hunter. “I’m proud to be who I am and I’m proud to call this man my partner. While I don’t think we have been trying particularly hard to hide the nature of our relationship since we reconnected last August, we felt it was important for our niece and nephew and for kids everywhere to know that you can be yourself, unapologetically.” Hunter shared his own post, a selfie of the two kissing with the caption, “The rumors are true. He _did_ seduce me into being a better man.” 

****  
  


**Oh My God They Were Roommates**

_Molly Henderson_

Two years ago politics broke the internet but in a wholesome way, when Senator Eric Matthews and Clean Energy Energy Forward founder and president Jack Hunter came out on Instagram. In honor of their upcoming nuptials (still waiting on that invite) we rounded up the best throwback photos of the two from their time together at Pennbrook.


End file.
